


重塑我理智（Rearrange Me 'Till I'm Sane）

by Sophieeeee



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Mystery Character(s), Psychological Drama
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: Sam在2007年醒来。似乎没有其他人感到异常。授权翻译。“You rearrange me till I'm sane”，《Brain Damage》歌词，出自英国摇滚乐队Pink Floyd的1973年专辑《The Dark Side of the Moon》。
Relationships: Gene Hunt/Sam Tyler
Kudos: 1





	重塑我理智（Rearrange Me 'Till I'm Sane）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rearrange Me 'Till I'm Sane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643170) by [LaCidiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCidiana/pseuds/LaCidiana). 



2007年的某个早晨，Sam醒来，他没有听到喇叭或者起床号或者威仪堂堂进行曲的片段[1]。

“老天爷，”他说。他握着手机的手颤抖着，另一只手抱在身前。卧室的四面白墙压迫着他，并且他没能成功无视塞在橱柜里半满的礼物篮以及床头柜上折角的书页。

没有未接电话，所有的短信都回复了。Sam不记得自己打下任何一条简讯。当Maya接电话时，她听起来有些生气。

“Sam，你有什么事？”

“我——”Sam结结巴巴。“我最近是不是昏迷了？”

她停顿了一下。“现在说这个是不是有点早了？”

“Maya，”Sam固执地说，“我是认真的。”

“当我和你说我想要保持专业的同事关系时我也是认真的。”她叹了口气。“Sam……如果你需要和人谈谈心——”

“不，我……”Sam咽口水，把电话贴在脸上。“我很好。对不起。”

-

他握不住他的肥皂，扣衬衫时慢腾腾的。他呆愣了一秒才想起怎么驾驶现代汽车。

但是他照样去上班了。

每一盏交通信号灯都如此折磨人。Sam特意将iPod关闭，一手摩挲着下半张脸，观察着眼前平凡单调的景色——一个提着公文包的男人，一个穿着跑步鞋的女人，一个肩上背着网兜背包的孩子。当Sam在警局的停车场（一个大型、地下停车场）停车熄火时，他很确定自己要吐了。

于是他跌跌撞撞地下车，并且他真的吐了。他从手套箱里抽出一张纸擦了擦嘴。他把额头贴在车上时听到了喊声。

“Sam！”一个男性的高音在楼层里回荡。“你还好吗？”

Sam转身。他盯着来人。

“Ray？”

“是啊。”Ray的套装整洁笔挺，肩上垂着一个电脑包。他瞥了眼脏兮兮的地面，畏缩了一下。“噢。噢，对不起，老兄，这——”

“你，”Sam的嗓音沙哑，“在这里做什么？“

“要走了。”Ray简单比划了一下。他笑着——一个吓人的，安抚性的笑容。“不要太担心——清洁工总得有点事做，嗯哼？”

“我……”Sam一脸苦相。他用拳头压着额头。“我得。缓一下。”

“要我说的话，如果你有需要就休一天。”Ray绕着他走了个大圈，穿过自动门走了。

-

Sam在开放式办公区的一张桌子后找到了查看邮件的Annie。

“Hi, Sam，”，她愉快地说，扭头把发信匣里的一个文件递给他，她的马尾辫甩动着。 “Reese说你要这个——Caroline Humphrey的验尸报告，它……你还好吗？”

“好得很。”Sam有些说不出话。他吞了下口水，环顾四周。宜家桌子，饮水机，黑白现代艺术作品挂在墙上。制冷过头的空调吹出的微风让他后颈汗毛直立。

“听着，Annie……”他开口，然后又停下。“我们……说过这个。你知道的。”

Annie挑起眉毛。“我不明白。”

Sam用一只手，把文件夹在手臂下。“没什么。抱歉。”

“好的。”Annie对他眨眨眼，接着转头对某人笑着。“啊，嗨，Gene。”

Sam僵住了。那个人朝办公桌大步走来，然后站在他身边。

“我们拿到弹道分析了吗？”

“还没，对不起。我猜实验室在优先处理Yelchin案。”

“哼。”手指在桌上敲着。“他们当然这么干了。”

Sam缓缓转身。Gene穿着蓝色西装打着领带，短发，举止得体。他变瘦了。

Genen看向他。“早上好。”

“早上好。”Sam粗声粗气地回答。

“那是Caroline Humphreys吗？”

Sam的胳膊夹紧了文件。“是。”

“很好。把简述发给我的时候顺便抄送禁毒科的Amanda Davis——她在跟进一个

Humphreys的兄弟持有毒品的案件。”

“我……”Sam点头。“是。好。”

Gene转身半途停了下来。“所以，你还好吗？”

“他‘好得很’。”Annie提供答案，并在桌子旁比划着小小的引号。

Sam怒视着她，遭受的小型背叛让他更加不屈不挠。“我——我很好。只是……天气的原因，我想。”

Gene的眼睛眯了一下，那种每当Sam撒谎时他总会做出的表情。Sam的胃沉沉坠落。

“我希望你能专心，”Genen最后说，“如果你需要回家就告诉我。“

“我认为‘家’是一个相对的概念，”Sam嘶哑地回答。

他几乎可以听到无数种候选反驳。 _而我认为你依法登记的名字应该是基佬_ _·_ _麦克神经病_ _ **[2]**_ _；我唯一感兴趣的相对概念就是那根扫把能往你的屁股里捅进去多长；_ _“_ _家_ _”_ _就是任何我能好好坐着不用听你说话的地方。_

但取而代之的是，Genen只是站在那里，表情有些古怪。

“好的，”他说，然后他走开了。

-

Sam梦见的人和他真正认识的人生活在一起，这太他妈吓人。

“嗨。”Maya在休息间找到泡咖啡的他。“今天早上是怎么了?”

“什么事都没有。”Sam倒了比他本想要倒的还要更多的糖，全堆在了上面——老天爷，他想念防溢盖。“对不起。噩梦。只是……非常糟糕的噩梦。”

Maya顿了一下。她朝门外的大厅看了一眼，又转回来看向他。

“Sam，”她有些过于急切地说。“你预约了吗？”

Sam扭头，手上还拿着咖啡。“预约什么？”

“你没有，对吗？”Maya的嘴唇在熟悉的焦躁中蠕动着。“天呐，这 _正是_ 你的毛病——”

“喂，”Sam举起手，“等一下——”

“我知道你说反正他们没办法让你免去心理评估，但你最起码可以试着去证明他们错了！”

Sam停下，在迷惑中犹豫着。“心理评估？”

“是。”Maya皱眉，现在比较不生气了。“Sam……你确定你——”

“我没打扰你们吧，对吗？”

Maya怒视着门口探进来的人。

“没有，Ray。”

“你确定——”

“是的，”Maya坚定地说。“我们说完了。”

Sam不知道自己该为了Maya经过Ray Carling走出门的场景心烦，还是为了她似乎对他们同样鄙视的事实而高兴。

Ray依旧对一切无知无觉。他走向电热水壶把它拿到水槽。

“她很棘手，是不是？“他亲切愉快地说。

Sam握着杯子的手收紧。“我觉得这和你没有一丁点关系。”

“放轻松，老兄。”Ray一边笑着一边打开水龙头。“知道巧克力美人芳心难觅——在你同意之前我不会出手的。”

Sam转身。他瞪着他。

“天哪，”Sam说，“你的混账超越了 _时间_ 。”

“啊？”Ray回答，但是Sam早就冲出去了。

-

Sam并没有字面意义上而言回到家。实际上这比他所希望的要更加艰难——数据包，警察国家计算机[3]数据库，申请表，群回复。他总是在某件事情上卡住，重复阅读文件段落。似乎他无法理解眼前的东西。

铃声响起的时候他差点跳起来。内部来电——“G.HUNT，总督察[4]。”Sam咽了下口水然后接通。

“Tyler，”他回答。

“嗨，Sam。给你分配Trafford的一具尸体——刚把简报发给你。”

Sam刷新邮件。“是，我收到了。”

“带一支小队过去，老样子。看起来像是非法侵入住宅[5]，非常简单——不会让你在Humphreys上耽误太长时间。”

老天，在电话上更糟糕了。干巴巴又简洁。该死的专业性。

“你还在吗？”

“是的，长官。尸体，Trafford。我马上行动。”

Sam猛地挂断电话。某一部分的他希望这个粗暴的结束让总督察Hunt冲过来，用冷冰冰的现代术语质问他，他他妈的以为自己是谁。

但这没有发生。Sam抓起他的外套。

-

Annie开车载他们去犯罪现场。Sam觉得她的陪伴本该是一种安慰，如果不是她那毫不打折扣的外向性格，或者是她在收音机上反复在Depeche Mode[6]与Arctic Monkeys[7]之间调换的行为。当她开始随着《I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor》[8]哼唱时，Sam龇牙咧嘴地在座位上挪动起来。

“看路，”他喃喃说着。

“我正看着！”Annie嚷嚷着，她兴高采烈地发脾气。“你知道的，我带领了上一次健康教育课程。”

“是啊，”Sam撒谎。他揉揉自己的眼睛。

Annie皱起眉头。她声音中的快乐褪去了些许。“说真的，Sam，你……你确定你没事吗？”

Sam抬头。担忧让她看起来如此熟悉，Sam不禁为这个念头，为他意识到了这件事喘了口气。

“不，”他说，“我只是……”

“你紧张吗？”Annie问道。“因为那件事故？我可以开得慢点。”

Sam浑身发冷。“什么事故？”

“那件事故。你……”Annie摇摇头。她看起来、听起来开始像是她总是表现的那样，只除了头发和衣服有所不同。“我——对不起。我不该提起的。”

“没关系，”Sam说。他紧盯着她。“我不是世界上唯一一个被车撞了的人。”

她笑了，只是微微一笑。“不，肯定不是。”

Sam点头，然后重新沉进乘客座。他的思绪浮动。这他妈的。这 _他妈的_ 是什么鬼？

他的手机震动。Sam皱着眉掏出手机，看到一条来自某个叫做“Jasmine”的人发来的短信。他掀开手机盖。

_认真讲。你_ _ok_ _吗？_

Sam瞥了一眼Annie，她正百分之百地专注于驾驶。他缓慢生疏地打字。 _你是谁？_

他在下一个信号灯之前收到了回复。

_老天爷_

Sam认为这是一个语气词而不是自我介绍。也许。但在他能够回复之前，他们转了个弯到达了警戒区。

-

他第一眼没能认出戴着警帽的Chris。

“你——”Sam眨眨眼。“Skelton？”

“嗨，老大。”Chirs咧嘴笑着，这个称呼直冲Sam的大脑，巴普洛夫反射作用，像是忽然间他回到了1973年尘土飞扬的街角，在他身后福特Cortina[9]发动机聒噪地运转。

除了数码相机在犯罪现场咔嚓作响，而Annie指挥另一支犯罪现场调查员[10]搜寻可见的射击残余物[11]。Sam抓着手里温热的纸杯，Chris正穿着缝有反光条的制服。

“你在这里做什么？”Sam吞了一口他已经放了一个小时的过甜咖啡。

“啊。”Chris挠挠脸颊。“工作，老大。”

“你是……”Sam皱眉。“你是一个警员[12]。”

“很快就不是了，我希望。”Chris咧嘴，那笑容里纯粹熟悉的实诚让Sam的某一部分像玻璃一样破碎。“像你告诉我的一样，我已经在准备考试了——查看书本之类的，读那些法医以及犯罪理论以及精神……精神辨析[13]，所有那些。”

“精神分析，”Sam咕哝着。

“对，是那个！”Chris攥着手中的记事本，用他奇妙的秘密方法草草写下什么，仿佛Sam不会注意到正当着他的面发生的事情。“精神……分……”

Sam用手蹭过嘴。“Chris……”

Chris抬起头眨眼。“是？”

“我——”Sam闭上眼摇摇头。“没什么。你会成为一个很棒的侦探[14]。”

“真的吗？”Chris笑起来。“谢谢，老大。我想第四次会走运的”

-

Sam不知道为什么和Chris的对话会造成这种影响。他把自己关在警局的厕所隔间，双手捂着脸哭泣。他感到这很蠢，蠢透了。他拥有了过去漫长可怕的几个月里渴求的东西，但是这是假的，是伪造的。是有毒有害的。

他的手机震动。Sam用一只手愤愤抹去眼泪，另一只手掏出手机。

又是Jasmine。 _今晚顺道去你家_ ，她说。Sam咒骂着回复她。

_我想一个人待着。_

她的回复速度快得吓人： _不行_

Sam对着简讯眯起眼。他花了一秒或者两秒重新校准自己的记忆，才能正确使用该死的菜单，但是他仍然勉强找到了Jasmine的名片并且发现——什么都没有。没有姓氏，没有其他电话号码，没有邮箱地址。Sam记得自己对这些信息向来一丝不苟，而更令他焦躁的是收件箱的旧短信。

_咖啡店，_ _1_ _小时_

_你之前是想吃中餐吗？_

_黑领结，很衬你_

_家里见_

Sam不需要也不想查看自己发件箱里的相应回复。他捏着鼻梁。好的，他正和某人约会。他今晚会见她。并且，如果她知道他今天的状态，那么她和他的同事聊了很多。棒极了。

他的屏幕因为一通真实存在的来电亮了起来。Sam感到一股恼怒之情在心中腾地升起——他已经忘了被一块塑料制品绑架是什么样的感受。他看了眼来电显示，苦着脸接起电话。

“嗨，Gene。”

“你在哪里？”

“警局。”Sam抓起一沓厕纸，又擦了擦自己的眼睛，然后把纸冲掉。“对不起，我马上就回到工位。”

“你得出席跨部门安全会议，五分钟。”

听到长官说“跨部门”这个词，Sam的手在隔间的门把手上攥紧。“我——是的。当然会议室……”

“B。”

“对，B。”

“这在你的时间表上。”

“我知道。”

“显然，你不知道。”

Gene挂断了。Sam心情沉重地想着，他依旧一点也不想要那些冷冰冰的现代术语。

-

会议单调、重复、粗暴。CCTV分析，GPS侦查，IP追踪。现代技术的便捷也带来了老大哥，Sam无精打采地想着。他把便笺本打开，时不时写下点东西让自己看起来很忙。

Maya坐在他边上，她是另一个犯罪科的代表。她在桌上敲着手指，同样无聊且静悄悄地愤怒着。Sam不禁发现他们是在座唯二代表总督察的探长[15]。

他为此感到欣慰。

Maya不。她一边查看手机一边冲出会议室，明确表达了这一点。

“Haywood给我打了电话，”她抱怨着。“大概是我要的测试结果。”

Sam耸耸肩膀。“很好。”

“不好。”Maya蹙眉，把手机关上。“要是我能更早得到结果，我早就已经打电话给五个专家了，但是因为Gene坚持说他‘很忙’——”

“啊。”Sam龇牙咧嘴。“老天爷。”

“怎么了？”

“你。说那个名字。只是——”

Maya骂了一声。“他是你的总督察，不管我们喜不喜欢——你最好习惯。”

“我知道。”Sam感到自己的胸口沉沉战栗。“我已经习惯了。”

他们沉默地穿过大厅。Sam很惊讶她没有和他立马分开——他们的关系肯定还没有糟到那个地步，那么，最起码Maya不觉得他彻底疯了。

“嘿，”Sam说，“我很抱歉。”

Maya叹了口气。“那只是一通电话，Sam。”

“不，我是说……”Sam在办公室入口堪堪停下，转向她。“是因为，所有这些，在之前。为了我觉得你的存在是理所当然的。”

Maya皱着的眉头几乎松开了。她朝他眨眼。

“这……”她看向别处。“我很感激。”

 _我以前从没在这里说过。_ Sam心想。 _我从没在任何地点说过。_

Maya环顾四周。“我也很抱歉，你知道，为了……在那场车祸之后。”

 _车祸。_ Sam的下巴绷紧。“你说什么？”

“我明知道你需要陪伴但还是离开了。”简单明确。她咬着嘴唇。“我知道……那对你而言很难。我对你做的事情——那……那对所有人都很难。”

Sam看着她。

“我理解，”他说。

“你曾经是一个优秀的总督察，”她坦率地说，声音沙哑。“你曾经该死地优秀，而且你依然可以做到，但是那群混账看不到这点。那群人——混账。”

Sam僵立原地，仿佛某种黑暗的情绪淹没了他的脚踝。 _你曾经是一个优秀的总督察。_

_曾经。_

Genen在办公桌间的过道大步走进他们的视线。Maya对着Sam微笑，几不可察，然后回到自己的工作间。

Sam独自一人站在走廊。Gene和他视线相接。

“Tyler，”他说。“我的办公室。”

-

严格意义上而言，那是Sam的办公室。他理应感到自己被Gene Hunt从一个全新的存在层面上所侵犯，但他唯一能怒视的物件是软木板上钉着的曼城徽章。除此以外，只有简报、小册子，一些装裱的表彰。一切都是黑的白的棕色的，一切都在工作场所里显得完美得体。有那么恐怖的一瞬间Sam心想他不是唯一一个被剥夺了人生的人。

Gene在办公桌后坐着，双手在身前交叠。“所以，”他说。

“所以，”Sam无助地重复着。

“你打算告诉我发生了什么吗？”

“我——”

“现在，没有那些屁话。”

Sam的胃袋在他身处桌子另一侧的长官说粗口的时候突然跳了一下，但那消失在Genen的表情下，冷漠无情，就像Sam之前见过那个冷淡的他。 _他是我的老大_ ，Sam心想， _不是我的伙伴_ 。

这不应该伤人。这不应该他妈的伤人。

“我很好，”Sam的声音带着刻意的清晰。就好像这会听起来更真实。“有点不在状态，但——这不是什么问题，长官。”

Gene眯起眼睛。“长官。”

Sam的嘴巴发干。“我之前表现不当。”

“今天两次了。”

“嗯。”Sam抓抓脖子，“非常不当。”

“那么，今天是Sam Tyler世界里的艰苦一天，是不是？”Gene长呼一口气然后问道。他靠回座位，双手抱在胸前，然后这一切熟悉的感觉， _上帝_ ——

“我……”Sam摇头。“不。我的世界很好。”

“好的。”Gene一只手伸上桌前，手心朝上。“给我你的便笺本。”

“哈？”Sam眨眼。

“你的小本本，”Gene说，带着一丝他惯有傲慢。“现在。”

Sam犹豫了一下，皱着眉探进西服外套的口袋，把本子抽出来。他把本子丢进Gene手里。“Gene，我真的不明白——”

Gene打开本子，一页页翻着。他翻到某一页停了下来。

“我要把你送回家，”他说。

熟悉的怒火击中了Sam。他咬牙切齿。“你他妈的是因为什么？”

“我们同意了的。”Gene声音平稳地说。

“同意？”Sam语无伦次，“‘同意’什么——”

Gene把笔记本转向Sam。潦草的涂画回视着他——词语和歪歪扭扭的符号在纸面上不均匀散布，刺穿了行线，大小不一，几乎难以辨认。

Sam勉强写下了标题。“安全人议”[16]。今天的日期。

他呼气。“哦天呐。”

“我告诉过你了，”Gene缓缓说。“如果你感到不适就向我报告。”

“看来这就是他们所说的，”Sam声音哽咽。

“休息几天，Sam。做个扫描，看看你的神经科医师——”

“这就是为什么他们给我降职，是不是？”Sam轻声说着。他记得今天发生的事情——扣纽扣时慢腾腾的动作，重复阅读段落，使用手机时障碍重重。Gene悄无声息地让他和Annie组队，然后是Maya；他如何在咖啡里放了过多的糖。

Humphreys的简报他几乎还一字未动。看起来太难了。

“Sam，”Gene说。

“我没事。”Sam转身。他拉开门。“我没事。我——我现在就回家。”

Gene安静了一下。“打辆车，”他提议。

“好。”Sam吞咽了一下。“好，我会的。”

-

Sam把他的公寓掀了个底朝天。

他在浴室架子上找到了橙色的小瓶子，床底下有一叠课本和自助指南。水池里堆了太多的碟子，他推开储藏柜，发现里面的物件摆放杂乱无序，被堆挤在看不见的地方。

床头柜的折页书用铅笔做着标记，词语被划线。床头板上塞着一本词典。

如果这一切都很陌生的话会容易得多，他心想。如果他不觉得自己，某个版本的自己，陷入某种潜藏于纸一般薄的表象之下的混乱中。他会这样做的，他会把这隐藏起来。他会感到绝望。他会感到羞愧。

Sam在起居室的地板上坐下，背靠着沙发腿。他将一只膝盖收到胸前，曲起一只手抱住。他把另一只手塞进口中。

他感到自己还是原来的自己，但他不知道他是不是。他想他是的，他想着深奥的词汇，简单的算数。但是他的进到到了乘法表然后在大概六和八的地方迷失了，然后他不记得了，无论如何他也记不起Bowie那首歌的歌词。

他抬眼看向平板电视，那上面一片灰黑。

“和我说话，”他说。

平板电视一片死寂。他长叹一口气。

“我不能——这不可能是真的。”

什么都没有。他闭上眼睛。

“求你了。”

有人在敲门。Sam猛地站起，跌跌撞撞。

那个发短信的女孩。一定是。但是敲门声——

钥匙在锁里咯哒响。门砰地打开。

Sam张大了嘴。

“Gene？”

“不——是圣诞老人。”他蓝色的西装领带外套着一件黑外套，一只手提着塑料袋。他看着房间里四散的一堆堆物件，脸抽搐了一下。“哦，该死，Sam。”

“你……怎么……”Sam指着打开的门，然后指着他。“那个—— _怎么_ ？”

“说了我会顺路过来。”Gene脚一踢关上了门，然后大步穿过打开的楼层平面图走到厨房，然后那场景—— _那场景_ ，Gene Hunt把他的钥匙丢在柜子上然后拉开Sam的现代的2007年生产的冰箱，带着现代的2007年的自然——

“噢，老天爷。”Sam落进沙发。“我的老天爷。”

“什么？”Gene把空塑料袋揉起来，然后对着房间另一侧的窗户皱眉。他走过去把窗帘一把拉上，这就是了，压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

“没什么。”Sam瘫倒，手掌捂着脸。“我的 _老天爷_ 。”

窗帘不再哗哗作响。Sam听到脚步声靠近，然后停下。

“这么糟糕？”

“是的，”Sam捂着手掌说。“很糟糕。”

过了一会儿，他听到Gene脱下外套扔到沙发背上。Sam感受到了他落在软垫上时的小地震。

Gene叹气。“那继续说说。”

Sam把手拿开，眼睛仍然闭着。“关于我如何完全疯掉了？”

Gene嗤笑。“不是什么新闻了，不是吗？”

Sam咬牙。“作为一个情人你真是可怕地冷酷。”

“作为一个探长你可怕地固执。”Gene斜靠着，抬起一只手放在靠背上。“就把这当做是你的肮脏办公室恋情的点缀物。”

“是的，”Sam嘶声回答，“我看出来我是那个担忧这件事情有多么肮脏的人。”

Gene没有回答，过了一会儿Sam才意识到这是一个紧张的沉默，在盲目的回击中他打中了神经上的旧疮疤。

“你是那个担心失去工作的人，”Gene最后说，带着Sam之前看到的同样的冷漠。“我不确定如果我被剥了职位在委员会里我会背多少责任。”

Sam低下头。他把双手抱在胸前，皮肤刺痛。

“你一直在和他们撒谎。关于我的状况。”

Gene的手指在靠背上敲着。“不可能真的告诉他们亲爱的被降职的Tyler探长有一半时间都觉得自己在《Sweeney》[17]的世界里，不是吗？”

Sam抬头。

Gene耸耸肩膀。“当然，你现在好多了。大部分时间你都好多了——而且你学会了在其他时候闭嘴，所以——”

“1973年，”Sam激动地结结巴巴地说。“你是在说1973年？”

Gene停下来。他低下头，抓抓脸颊。他有那么一会儿没有回答问题。

“是，”他说，语调呆板。“1973年。”

Sam皱起眉毛。他看向别处，石头在胃里翻滚。

“对不起，”他说。“老天，我……我很抱歉——”

“这不是你的错，”Gene嘟嘟囔囔。他一只手伸到胸口的口袋然后停下来，又放下手。他以前抽烟，Sam心想。他为了某人戒了。

某人。

Sam感到背后一沉，坚定温暖的触感穿过衬衫的布料透了过来。五指张开，滑上他的脖颈。拇指在头发边缘揉捏。

针尖拂过他的脊椎。他可能在颤抖。

“Gene，”他呼气。

“怎么了？”Gene轻声嘟囔。他的拇指压进了Sam脖子后的那个小小的凹陷，那里正是肌肉和骨头相接的地方。

Sam握着手腕的手掌缩紧。他的指关节发白。

“没什么，”他说。

Gene的手指停下了。过了一会儿，他叹气。

“你什么都不记得了，是不是？”

Sam没有回答。Gene的手变得柔软无力，然后从他的脖子坠下。

Sam不想转身。他不想抓住Gene的手腕然后握住，把自己的手指伸进他的袖口，但是他这么做了，然后他停在了那里，喉咙哽咽，他盯着长官，他的长官，同样在沉重的事实面前固执而面无表情，同样坚如磐石的威信。他有点过于整洁了，有点过于冷漠了。但那是他。

“我记得很多，”Sam说。

[1] Pomp and Circumstance Marches，作曲家Edward Elgar

[2] 原文：Buggered McCracked

[3] PNC, Police National Computer

[4] DCI, Detective Chief Inspector

[5] B&E, Breaking and entering

[6] Depeche Mode，1980年成立的英国另类摇滚乐队

[7] Arctic Monkeys，2002年成立的英国独立摇滚乐队。

[8] Arctic Monkeys 2005年发行的歌曲

[9] Ford Cortina，1962-1983年间福特在英国生产的车型

[10] SOCO, Scenes of Crime Officer

[11] GSR, Gunshot Residue

[12] PC, Police Constable

[13] Chris把psychoanalysis记成了psycho-analogous

[14] DC, detective constable

[15] DI, Detective Inspector

[16] 原文：SECURTY METTING.

[17] The Sweeny，英国1975年警察侦探剧。


End file.
